As is known, numerous proposals have been made to prevent pollution of the atmosphere during pushing and quenching of carbonized coke. One such proposal, for example, utilizes a receiving car which can traverse in front of a coke oven battery and which carries a metal mesh or metal grid for receiving the carbonized coke charge. The grid has a height, width and length substantially corresponding to the dimensions of the coke cake to be accommodated therein and is positioned within an enclosure on the receiving car which can be connected in smoke-tight manner to the coke oven which is to be pushed.
A receiving car of this type serves to transport the coke cake to a quenching device which can comprise a quenching tower in which the metal mesh casing containing the carbonized coke charge is positioned and pivoted through 90.degree. so that one longitudinal side wall of the coke cake is positioned beneath the spray heads of the quenching tower. After the coke is quenched by the water sprays, which pass through the walls of the metal mesh casing, the casing is pivoted back into a substantially vertical position and the quenched coke is transported by the receiving car to a discharge point. This system, of course, requires a separate quenching tower and necessitates a two-step process, the coke being initially transported to the quenching tower and thereafter transported therefrom.